Welcome Bridie
by sarie-belle
Summary: The story of the birth of the first PotterWeasley child. The first daughter of Ginny and Harry Potter


Welcome Bridie

Harry Potter sat on a chair next to a bed in St Mungo's.

In that bed was, in his eyes, the most beautiful, intelligent and loving person ever, but right now she looked sad, angry, tried and stressed.

As another contraction hit her Harry grabbed her hand for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"I hate you Harry! I hate you! Don't touch me!" Yelled Ginevra Potter to her husband.

"I know Gin, just breathe. That's it. It's nearly over." Said Harry trying to calm her.

Harry had been given advice from his father-in-law, Arthur and brother-in-law, Bill on what to do while Ginny was having the baby.

Bill had told him that when Fleur had given birth to their eldest daughter, Marthe who was now 19 years old, she had called him a lot of words in French. Later when he had asked his sister-in-law what they met she had gone red and told him that he probably didn't wont to know.

Arthur had told him that you needed to hold their hand and put up with whatever discomfort that you may have from them screaming, yelping, or squishing your hand.

"Nearly there Mrs. Potter. One more push." Said the midwife.

"Come on Ginny, please one more!" Whispered Harry into his wife's ear.

"THIS…BETTER…BE…WORTH…IT!" Yelled Ginny and with all the energy she had left she pushed.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl." Said the midwife as Ginny laid down her head on the pillow behind her.

"Ginny, you did it!" Said a very exited Harry.

"Do you have and name for her?" Asked the midwife.

"Yes. Bridie Ginevra Potter, welcome to the Potter family and the world!" Harry told his new daughter as the midwife placed the buddle of pink blankets in his arms.

"Shall I tell everyone outside Mr Potter?" Asked the midwife.

"No, Harry can tell them." Ginny told the midwife.

"Sure. I'm so proud of you Gin. Look isn't she beautiful.

He showed the buddle to Ginny and she looked, for the first time at her daughter.

The first thing she noticed about her was her black hair. She didn't have much of it, but what she did have stood out. Next she noticed that Bridie had hazel eyes.

Ginny had been told that babies were born with blue eyes a number of times but her daughter just had to be different.

Harry then walked out the door to the waiting room. Their waiting was his whole family and closest friends.

Molly and Arthur were there of course.

Then there was Bill and Fleur with their daughter Marthe who was just 1 year old.

Next were the Weasley twins and their wives Angelina and Jayne.

Sitting on the couch was Percy. His wife Penelope hadn't been able to come due to work.

Sitting next to Percy was Charlie and sitting on his lap was his (only recent) wife, Lissie.

Then on one of the 2 seats was Ron with Hermione on his lap. They had got married about 2 years ago now.

Sitting on the other seat was Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

Finally was Neville Longbottom. His wife Luna had only given birth to a girl they had named Alice Luna only two days ago. He had been in the hospital and heard that Ginny and Harry were also here.

As Harry walked into the room all the occupants looked up at him.

"I would like you all to welcome Bridie Ginevra Potter to the world." Said the proud father.

With that all the women in the room raced over to Harry and Bridie to get a better look at the new member of the Potter family.

"Isn't she gorgeous?"

"What a lovely name."

"Harry's hair and Ginny's eyes."

"Just perfect."

"Well done Harry. Can we see Ginny yet?" Asked a very happy Molly Weasley.

"Um…I think so. Not sure." Answered Harry to his mother-in-law.

But Molly had already ran across the room to Ginny's room. She ran inside to her daughter and gave her a big hug.

"You did so well Gin. Congratulations!" She told her daughter.

"Thanks mum," said a very happy Ginny Potter and she then got handed her daughter form her husband.

"There you go Bridie. This is your mummy." Harry told the newborn.

With that she simply similed at her mother and father and fell asleep in her mummy's arms.


End file.
